I Am Not A Woman
by I Am The Pumpkin King
Summary: Poor Clark, how was he supposed to know not to mix the whites with the reds? Pure Smut! Gettin it on baby!


**Disclaimer: why the fuck I need one of these is beyond me but ya know bitchezz that if I owned DC I would have superbat porn all day baby what what!**

Caution Violent lovely lemon I think... eh you decide. annnnndddddddddddd Im thinking about making a story out of this so yeah... you know the before all this happened :) Just sex.

* * *

><p>"Get out," Bruce would not look at Clark.<p>

Oh, no, because when you fuck up that bad….

"Bruce….I," Bruce suddenly snapped around and smacked the hand he knew Clark was reaching out to him. The man of steel let him.

"Clark, get out of my home now until I say otherwise or I will find a way to defenestrate you." He growled lowly with his infamous Bat Glare.

"Bruce! You can't be serious? It was just-" Bruce thrust a finger into the big Blue Boyscouts broad chest and poked it violently.

"Don't you it was just to me! Do you even know how that makes me feel?" Clark frowned at this. Bruce Wayne never talked about his feelings. With a sigh Clark ran his fingers through his hair and turned his head away from the angry man he loved.

"I'll just," Bruce shoved him, well he allowed himself to be shoved and threw his hands above his head in an exasperated motion. "Dammit Bruce," he hissed with his gorgeous blue eyes narrowed at an even deeper set of blue.

"You'll just get the fuck out of my house Clark Kent! I can't believe you-mmph!"

Clark was sick of this so with a rather rough tug, Bruce was locked in the man's arms and getting his face smooched off. When Clark realized Bruce needed air he let a tiny gap lie between there lips and relished in the feeling of Bruce panting hotly against his lips. Unfortunately the man seemed to bounce back quickly and he began to wiggle and attempt to pry his way out of Superman's super arms.

"I can not believe you," Bruce growled using his "Do you want to die voice,"

"You think you can just kiss me and it will make every thing better? Well I have news for you to take to the press, writer boy, the wor-mmph! Will you stop that!" Bruce squealed, but would never admit to doing.

"Will a sorry do?" Clark said with an amused tone that he quickly regretted letting slip as he showered kisses upon Bruce's beautiful face.

"Oh you think this is funny? And a "_sorry_" most definitely will not do! If sorry would solve everything you moron then why are there police and laws. You above all shoul-mmph! Fucker!" Bruce hissed in anger as he thrashed harder int the iron grasp.

"Stop kissing me and get out of my house!" Clark couldn't take it anymore. He promptly threw Batman onto their canopy extra large bed (bigger than a king) and proceeded to lick a hot wet trail down the man's divine looking throat.

Bruce went silent, that was never a good sign. But when did Bruce make that much noise in bed anyways?

"Clark," Bruce drew out the word in warning.

Superman just grinned and ripped Batman's three hundred dollar robe with his teeth. He was met by silence, but the tensing of Bruce's body said all he needed to know. With a quick flip Bruce was on his hands an knees with his thighs a good distance apart.

A hot quick tongue dived down to flick against his puckered entrance and he tensed even harder.

A large, rough, callused hand made it's way from the base of Bruce's spine down to the base of his skull and then back up again in a soothing motion. Slowly Bruce's body betrayed him to the familiar touches.

"That's better, just like that Brucie baby," With a low groan Bruce finally raised his hips and Superman attacked superbly.

Nips and licks rained down upon Bruce's backside and backdoor as Clark's other hand spread Bruce's ass wide open give a spectacular view of the pink cluster of nerve endings.

"Sweetheart, I need you to tell me this is ok," Clark whispered hotly against the other man's ass causing hot puffs of air to land seemingly erotically on Bruce's crack.

Pissed beyond comparison Bruce's head whipped around with a ferocity to face his idiotic boycott. With a glare of impatience with a mixture of a stare like Clark was stupid he retorted sharply "You haven't cared for my opinion this whole damn time Clark. Shut the fuck up and fuck me….," Bruce snarled with lust in his eyes and a sharp glint he added, "before you get the fuck out of my house." With a abrupt chuckle Clark shoved a finger into the hole as if to take revenge. "Spit it is then."

Bruce snarled animalisticly as he unwillingly pushed back on the finger for more of that rough penetration. Dark bangs began to fall in front of Bruce's gorgeous dark blues as his eyes dilated and sweat began to bead on his brow.

"Oooh," Bruce cooed as a slicker finger slipped in alongside it's partner to scissor Bruce quickly.

"Ugh, stupid ….Boy Scout" Bruce said with difficulty then threw his head back widely as two fingers slid in with the other two. Bruce's mouth opened as no sound came out. Then his neck was being lavished again with hot sucks, kisses, licks, and nips. Bruce was not a cruel man so he just tilted his head slightly to the right as the assault continued upon the sensitive flesh. Then with a shaky hand Bruce reached over his shoulder to flick the stupid yet endearing curly Q piece of hair that defined Superman. Yes its the hair not the powers.

Clark snarled and snapped his hips.

Bruce wasn't sure when the fingers left. But he really didn't have any complaints.

"Yes, you fucker! Yes!" was Bruce's strangled yell.

"You like that you sick fuck? You like to be dominated, you like to be owned, you like the way I drive my cock in you faster and faster and faster till you can't breath. You love the way I possess you…" Clark hissed in Bruce's ear as he whined. Clarks left hand slithered to the front of Bruce's neck while his right was already at the base of Bruce's skull.

Then Batman choked.

Clark was using his Batman's neck to fuck his super dick.

"Aaahhh! Shhiipp….sssahh sash, ugh, yeth yeth, uck yeth" The world's greatest detective couldn't even talk right as he was choke-fucked. Then Clark let go. He really wasn't a fan of that play but he knew Bruce loved it. Kal-El, wasn't sure when his clothes had left his body, but he did know that his cock was in the most divine heat on this planet.

"Take it, take it, take it," Clark chanted raggedly as Bruce's pelvis smacked soundly when it met Clark's groin.

"You like the way my balls slap against that ass, don't you Bruce." Bruce was meeting each thrust more erratically now and Clark knew his time was up so with a quick flip he was on his back as he rotated Bruce to face him while still bouncing on his dick.

You gotta love super speed.

Bruce screamed and Clark was done.

The sensation of gravity doing the work and the cock in him twisting was too much.

"Touch me you idiot!" Batman spat at his lover as he dived for the man's lips as his hips had a mind of their own. Tongues met sloppily and hands roamed freely upon Clark's amazing body.

"Shit! I'm cuminng!" As soon as Clarks hand wrapped around Bruce's shaft and gave a tight squeeze he began to shoot strings of white pleasure onto both of their stomachs with ragged breath.

As the "Batcave's" passage began to constrict and massage Clark's dick he was releasing his love into his mate with a low grunt.

Time seemed to freeze for one glorious moment before Bruce rolled off of Clark's exhausted prick with a wince of pain.

Silence.

Well, ragged breaths and silence.

"Get out,"

Clark groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes.

"Is this because your pregnant? It's to early to have mood swings and I doubt….." Superman paused to take a look. He knew his sweet heart on a molecular level. "No, I know for a fact that the baby hasn't formed yet, so I know I haven't hurt anything."

"You ruined my favorite _**tie**_ Clark! Get out! Dammit go stop a landslide or something," Bruce whined and Clark groaned.

"It's a _tie_ Bruce. A freaking _tie! _Your a freaking billionaire! Go buy another one!" Clark said as he rolled up to one elbow to look down at his love with a pleading look.

"No, you don't put whites with reds!" Bruce hissed and rolled with his back to Clark.

"Why couldn't you just let Al, do it." He moaned giving Clark the distinct feeling the man was pouting.

With a resigned sigh Clark trailed his hand up and down Bruce's perfect scared sides lightly.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize to me, tell that to the tie that now has to be burned to have an honorable death."

"Your giving your tie and honorable death?" clark snorted.

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?" Bruce said angrily while he rolled over again quickly to met Clarks amazing chest with a flush. Those damnable arms wrapped around him again sharing the warmth that seemed to be solely Clarks. It was like hugging the sun and not getting burned to a crisp and the temperature was perfect. He unconsciously snuggled deeper into the embrace and then froze.

Clark smirked.

Then found himself on the floor laughing.

Bruce kicked him out of bed and yelled "I am not a woman!" then promptly threw the cover over his head

* * *

><p><strong>Booyah! <strong>

**tell me what cha think if you feel like it. I like hell so meh thinking about writing something for it. **


End file.
